


And Baby Makes Four

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma stared down at the stick in her hand and shook her head in shock.</p>
<p>This could not be happening. She was supposed to be smarter than this. How had she let this happen?</p>
<p>“Oh crap, it’s positive, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Klutzygirl requested Fitztrimmons + pregnancy test. Thanks to Juls for looking this over.

“Shite.”

Jemma stared down at the stick in her hand and shook her head in shock.

“Shite,” she muttered again before the panic began to set in. “Shite, shite, shite. Shite!”

This could not be happening. She was supposed to be smarter than this. How had she let this happen?

“Oh crap, it’s positive, isn’t it?”         

She glanced up to find Skye watching her nervously.

Jemma shook her head, unable to process this. “No, no, the test has to be wrong.” She began moving things around in the lab. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for until she found a box of empty syringes.

“What are you doing, weirdo?” Jemma ignored her. “May, she’s freaking me out!”

May turned from where she was keeping guard at the door and sighed. “Give me that.” She plucked the syringe out of Jemma’s hand and took her arm. “You’re hands are shaking, you’re going to hurt yourself,” she muttered before finding a vein and sterilizing both her arm and the needle. A moment later it was in and Jemma hissed in pain. May didn’t apologize; she wasn’t the nurturing type after all.

Jemma’s stomach turned. Sure, she was the nurturing type when it came to Fitz but that was because he needed it. Was that the kind of person she really was? Or was she just the cold scientific type?

“There,” May said as she held it up and pressed a cotton ball to Jemma’s arm. “Skye, keep watch.”

“What are you doing?”

“Pregnancy test,” May and Jemma said together.

Jemma gave May a smile, glad she wasn’t crazy. May gave her an encouraging nod and somehow it gave her the strength she needed to take the vial of blood and move to the analyzer.

“You just peed on a stick, that wasn’t enough? Why do we need that much blood?”

“I’m going to conduct a quantitative blood test in order to detect the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone levels in my blood,” Jemma said calmly, finding that discussing the science of it all was calming.

“In English, please?”

“hCG is a hormone produced in the placenta-“

“She’s freaking out and the pee test isn’t good enough for her.” May interrupted.

“That makes sense,” Skye muttered.

“I am not-“

“Shit,” Skye interrupted. “Fitz is heading this way, Jemma. Want me to stall him?”

“No need, the machine is running,” Jemma whispered.

She glanced up to find Fitz entering with a big steaming mug in his hand. She gave him a warm smile. “Morning, love.”

Fitz eyed Skye and May warily before leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. “Morning, Jemma. Ladies.”

Skye crossed her arms and gave Fitz a smirk. “Hello, Fitz. I hear you’ve been busy.”

May rolled her eyes and Jemma pretending to look through some paperwork.

“Yes…I’ve been working on a recalibration of the Icers so we can incorporate them into more effic-“

“Fitz, I was teasing, I don’t actually care; science is boring.”

He scoffed. “It is not-“

“Is that for me?” Jemma interrupted. Fitz hated ginger tea but he was clutching a mug of it in his hands.

He gave her a smile and handed it over. “You know I hate it when you pretend no to be sick so you can keep working,” he whispered as he gave her a stern look.

That was her Fitz, always looking out for her. She’d only been able to keep this from him because she’d been in denial until Skye and May had cornered her with a pregnancy test and told her they _knew_. She couldn’t deny it anymore. She didn’t really need to run a blood analysis, she knew she was pregnant, she just…

“Thank you, Fitz.”

He kissed her forehead. “Drink it all, if it stays down we’ll get you some toast. And sit down, will you? Take it easy, let me do things around here today while we work, I don’t want you over-“

“Fitz, I’m fine, I promise.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” he muttered.

She sighed; this was going to be a long day.

“We should go, Skye. We have that thing.”

Skye made a face. “What-“ May shot her a glare and Skye sighed. “Right, _that_ thing. Later Fitzsimmons-.”

“Wait!” Jemma blurted out. She could feel she was about to be sick again and she couldn’t let Fitz see her like that, not until-she took a big gulp of her tea to try to keep it down and ended up burning her mouth in the process.

Luckily Skye sensed Jemma was on the verge of a breakdown and took Fitz by the arm. “You know what, Fitz? I just remembered that the director was looking for you earlier. In fact, I think it was about those Icers. Isn’t that right, Jemma?”

Jemma nodded. “That’s right!” She sputtered. “He’s down in the control room right now with Koenig, isn’t that right, May?”

May kept her expression neutral. “That’s where he was when I last saw him, yes.”

“Why are you all behaving so-“

“Go on, Fitz! Can’t disappoint the boss!” Skye said as she tried to usher him out of the lab.

Jemma could sense Fitz knew something was up so she changed the subject. “Where is Trip?” She took another sip of her tea; it was keeping the nausea at bay, for now.

“He’s off with Ward on a mission but they should be back this afternoon, why?”

Jemma gave him a smile. “Nothing, but when he gets back I need to talk to the-I mean, I um…” her cheeks were red and she wondered how in the hell she’d managed to seduce two of the most gorgeous men she’d ever met when she wasn’t even sure she could look them in the eye and say ‘guess what? I’m sprogged’.

“Jemma wants to yunno,” Skye made a clicking noise with her tongue and winked. “You know. Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down-“

“Skye,” May warned.

Fitz was now the one who was red in the face as he reached for a binder on his desk. “Right, I will um…I’m going to…Coulson…” He kissed the top of Jemma’s head before leaving the lab and the moment he disappeared from view she grabbed the bin and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Skye gathered her hair in one hand and rubbed her back gently with the other. “There, there, mama, that was only a _little_ terrible.”

Jemma began to sob. “How am I supposed to-who-how-we’ve never talked about children or what it could mean! Our relationship is unconditional enough without bringing a-oh God, what have I done?”

She’d always assumed she’d wind up with Fitz. She hadn’t expected to meet Trip and to fall in love with him as well. How did one love two different men? But she did and somehow they’d all begun dating and it was nice but now there was going to be a baby and-

“I don’t even know which one is the father,” Jemma whispered in horror as she covered her mouth. Her mother was going to kill her. She was the definition of a trollop.

“Who cares?”

Jemma shot Skye a glare and she sighed. “I mean it. The three of you are happy who cares what anyone else is going to think? None of you are idiots, Jemma; you all knew that a baby could happen.”

“What if they don’t want this?”

“Then I’ll kill them slowly and painfully.” May wasn’t the nurturing type but she did have the overprotective mother bear thing down to a T.

Skye shot May an incredulous look before meeting Jemma’s eyes. “Look, they will. Fitz worships you. Even if this baby isn’t his he wouldn’t leave your side ever. And Trip…anyone would be lucky to be loved the way he loves the two of you. They’re going to be thrilled as long as this is what _you_ want.”

Jemma blinked. It hadn’t even occurred to her not to go through with this. “I…of course I do. But what if I’m not good at it? What if I’m a rubbish mum? I don’t think having two dads can make up for that.”

“Jem,” Skye whispered as she took her hands. “You’re going to be the best mom ever. I know I don’t know the first thing about having one so I don’t know how to be one but you’re going to be awesome. Look at the way you mother this team. You’re going to love that kid and fight like hell for it and be there to tuck it in every night and make it sandwiches for school and it’s going to be _so_ smart. It’s going to be one hell of a lucky kid.”

Jemma had no words so she threw her arms around Skye and hugged her tightly while she cried. A moment later she felt May’s hand on her shoulder and it calmed her. She could do this. No matter what happened she would always have these two incredible women at her side.

“I should get back to work. I need to analyze those blood samples and I still have to analyze those Kree brain scans,” she whispered as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. She hated crying, it always gave her a headache.

“Want me to stay with you?” Skye whispered.

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides I’m sure the two of you have plenty of other things to do.”

“Yeah but they can wait.”

Jemma gave her a smile. “I just need to be alone while I think things through.”

Skye nodded and gave her a quick hug. May gave her shoulder a squeeze and a moment later she was alone in her lab. She reached for the rest of her tea with a sigh.

How in the hell was she going to do this?

Jemma tinkered with as much work as she could until her blood test was complete and just as she suspected she was very much pregnant. She was half-tempted to schedule an appointment with a doctor for today so she could get an ultrasound and find out just how far along she was but she knew it would be best to wait. Fitz would feel left out if she did it without him and Trip…

Well she had no bloody idea, really.

Fitz returned to the lab muttering about Coulson and how no one could possibly do the work he did and maybe if he thought it could be done so quickly he could do it his own bloody self. Jemma allowed him to continue his ranting, glad to have his attentions away from her. But it wasn’t long before he was fussing over her again.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, wanting an excuse to escape. She didn’t know how she could go hours without blurting out the news; especially with him worrying and hovering.

“It’s okay not to be, Jem. You’re always taking care of everyone else, I just wish you’d let someone take care of you for a change.”

She knew it was stupidly romantic and thoughtful of him but all she could think was ‘yes here’s a way out of here’.

“You’re right, Fitz. I feel terrible. Maybe I should take the rest of the afternoon to rest. There’s not much else I can do here anyway, I have tests running in all of the machines and they’ll take hours to finish analyzing.”

He smiled in relief. “Come on, I’ll walk you to our room. If you’re still ill tomorrow I’ll arrange for you to see someone in the infirmary. I know you fancy yourself the best medical doctor you know but sometimes even you need to loosen the reigns a bit, Jemma.”

“Of course,” she replied with a smirk as she leaned into him. The base was fully equipped for everything they could ever need and since they were on Coulson’s team they all lived there like they had on the bus. Jemma had never bothered to want to rethink their living situation but now…well, they would have to discuss that later.

“I’ll fetch you some more tea and crackers for your stomach. And do you need any medicine?” He fussed as he helped her into bed.

“Fitz, I just need to rest, I’ll be fine. Just go back to work and I’ll see you after I take a nice long nap.”

He ran a hand through her hair and she could see he was still worried. “Maybe I should call Trip. He and Ward can stop and get you something on their way back. Maybe some soup? Have you eaten anything today?”

“Fitz,” she said calmly. “I promise I’m fine. Don’t call him. You’ll only worry him. It’s bad enough I have one of you treating me like a child I don’t need the two of you hovering over me trying to force feed me broth and juice.

I just want to sleep, okay?”

“No but if it’s what you want, fine.”

She rolled her eyes and turned onto her side. Fitz kissed her temple and let his lips linger against her skin for a moment. “I’ll bring you dinner? When Trip returns? You have to try to eat something.”

Jemma nodded and turned her hair to kiss his lips quickly. “Promise.”

Fitz moved a hand into her hair and watched her for a long moment before leaving her. She watched him go with a sigh and turned to stare up at the ceiling. She was supposed to be a genius, right? So coming up with the words she needed shouldn’t be difficult.

Except it was _extremely_ difficult.

Jemma nodded off somewhere between giving up and deciding to just shove the test under their noses and just not saying anything. She woke hours later to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and turned to find Trip sitting next to her with a book in one hand.

“Hey, beautiful,” he whispered as he set his book aside.

She rolled her eyes. “I look terrible.”

“Not possible.”

She found herself smiling. She stretched out and climbed into Trip’s lap. He held her against his chest and she buried her face in his shirt. “Where’s Fitz?”

“Fixing you some foul smelling soup.”

She chuckled. “It’s his mum’s recipe; it’s a fix-all.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“Shh, don’t let her hear you say that.”

He ran his hands back through her hair. “If I do does that mean no ugly Christmas sweater this year?”

Jemma swatted his arm as she pulled away. “You’re terrible.” They were going to need Fitz’s mum. She was the only one of their parents who was on their side. Sure, Trip’s parents knew but they thought it was a _phase_ and Jemma didn’t tell her own parents anything ever so they had no clue that she was dating. Fitz on the other hand told his mum everything and as long as he was happy she was happy.

She was a treasure.

“She knows I love her,” he insisted.

“How are you feeling,” he asked as he searched her face.

“Fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

She sighed. “I really am physically fine.”

He stared down at her in confusion. “What in the hell does that mean?”

“Nothing,” she whispered as she touched his face. She frowned when she came across a fresh bruise. “Oh Antoine, are you and Ward capable of running missions without getting hurt?”

“I’m a big boy, Dr. Simmons, I can handle it.”

She was not amused but he didn’t seem to care. Trip tilted her chin up and leaned down to press his lips to hers. He pulled away a moment later making a face.

“What?”

“You taste like vomit, you know that?”

She slapped his chest before running a hand through her hair. She felt terrible, like her entire body was dried out and her head ached. Trip place a hand on her lower back but she ignored him. She needed a shower and a toothbrush and something to put in her stomach so she could regurgitate it later. 

“Jemma, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“When Fitz gets here.”

“What about me?”

She glanced up to find him carrying a large tray with his mum’s soup, a plate of crackers, juice, tea, and even ginger ale. She smiled as she rested her chin on her knees.

“You’re much nicer to me than Trip is. He told me I have vomit-breath.”

“She does.”

Fitz smirked as he set the tray down on the nightstand and joined them on the bed. He reached forward to touch her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

“Jemma, you’re a terrible liar-“

“I’m not sick,” she whispered, knowing she had to tell them now before she found herself incapable of saying the words. She still hadn’t figured out how to break the news so perhaps it would be best if she just said it.

“Jemma, you’ve been hugging the loo at least three times a day every day this week, of course you-“ Fitz’s eyes went wide as it dawned on him.

“Bloody rocket scientist and a biochemist and somehow Skye is smarter than both of us,” she muttered.

“What is going on? You’re both doing that weird shared brain thing again. It’s cute sometimes, but I really hate being kept out of the loop.”

Jemma gave Fitz a small nod but instead of breaking the news like she expected him to do he just sat there. She hugged herself suddenly feeling ready to burst into tears. She couldn’t handle Fitz breaking their routine, not now.

“If one of you doesn’t say something within the next five seconds I’m hunting Skye down so someone can tell me what in the hell is going on.”

“I’m sprogged,” Jemma whispered, still watching Fitz.

“What? Is that a British thing?”

She looked up to meet Trip’s eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she clarified.

“Oh,” Trip whispered and then a moment later it seemed to register. “Oh,” he repeated and a moment later he smiled. “That’s…wait we’re happy about this, right?”

Jemma hid a small smile behind her fist. It was clear one of them was happy. She reached over to take his hand. She linked their fingers together and nodded. “I’m trying to be but you know me, always over-thinking everything.”

She glanced over to Fitz, hoping he would say something, anything. He finally glanced up to meet her eyes and then he stood and disappeared from the room without a word. Jemma stared after him in complete shock.

“No,” she whispered. She wanted to go after him and scream but instead she found herself sobbing against Trip’s chest.

“Shh, I’m here, you have me,” Trip rocked her gently.

“He hates me!”

“No, he doesn’t, baby girl.”

She nodded, unable to speak. Of course he did. How could he not? He’d always loved her. She’d tried to ignore it, she was too focused on her work to want to worry about a relationship and then when she was finally ready Trip had come along and thrown a wrench in things.

She’d always been afraid Fitz was only in this for her. He still looked at her like she was the only thing in his universe and she’d tried to ignore it but now she couldn’t; what if he couldn’t do this unless it was just the two of them?

She’d forced him into this and now when she really needed him he was gone.

Trip buried his face in her hair and kissed her scalp. “He loves you, Jem, he’ll be back.”

“He left,” she replied hysterically. He’d always been there, by her side, and he’d just left.

“I’m still here. I know it’s not the same but-“

Jemma pulled away quickly and stared at him angrily. “Don’t you _dare_.” She reached up to take his face in her hands. “I love you and I love Fitz and I don’t love one more than the other. I love both of you equally and I’m sorry I sullied everything up-“

“You didn’t. You know Fitz, he’s just freaking out right now. He’ll be back.”

She didn’t know how Trip was the one to have more faith in Fitz than she did but he did.

“And if he doesn’t want this?”

Trip took her hand and pressed it to his lips. “Then you still have me.”

Jemma threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, baby girl,” Trip said as he kissed the side of her head.

She smiled. “It would be nice to have a little baby girl in the lab,” she whispered. She couldn’t handle her child being anything but a scientist. She wanted her child hidden safely in a lab somewhere not out in the field putting her life in danger.

“Yeah? Think she’ll dumb things down for her ol’ dad?”

“Of course not, you’ll just have to keep up with her.”

Trip laughed and kissed her forehead. “Great, just what I need; another genius I can’t understand.”

“Oh stop, you do a lot better than Skye.”

“I feel like everyone-Fitz.”

She turned to find him standing in the doorway holding an old worn blanket she’d never seen before.

“Grandmum made this for me when I was a baby and I just…I always figured we’d need it someday, you know, so I kept it in a box in the lab where it could be well-preserved.”

“Oh, Fitz,” she whispered, touched.

“I know it’s blue but even if it’s a girl, who cares about the color, right? She can like blue, can’t she?”

Trip gave her hand a small squeeze as if to say ‘I told you so’ and Jemma wiped away happy tears. She gave Fitz a small nod. “She can like anything she wants.”

“Mum will probably make new things anyway.”

“No, it’s perfect.” She held out her free hand for him. “Come here, Fitz.”

He walked towards her slowly and she could see he was still processing all of this. Fitz never had been good with change and this was certainly unexpected. She couldn’t fault him for being in shock.

“I never wanted to assume anything, but I always knew it would be you, Jemma.” Fitz handed her the folded up blanket with care, though his hands were trembling.

She took it and ran her hand over it gently. There was a small embroidered monkey at the bottom which brought a smile to her lips. She wondered how long he’d been holding onto this or if he’d brought it with him to keep him company back when he was alone at University. She brought it up to her nose and hid a smile. It smelled like Fitz. He’d definitely held onto this as a way to keep something from home.

She’d done the same with an old stuffed cat she had…well, she wasn’t even sure where it was now. Once Fitz had come along she hadn’t needed it anymore. She’d stopped feeling so alone and she no longer needed help sleeping at night.

She hugged it against her chest and sniffled. “It’s lovely, Fitz.”

He nodded and continued to stand, clutching something in his hand. She reached for him, startling him, and he dropped whatever he was holding on the floor. He fell to the ground in a panic searching for it.

“Fitz?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” he stammered. “I just-“ Trip leaned over to pick it up and handed a very small object to Fitz. Fitz looked at him for a long moment before taking it. “Thank you.”

“Now you’re making me look bad.”

“Fitz?”

He ran a hand through his curls nervously. “I…Jemma…I um…well, you should know when mum gave this to me it was a long time ago when it was just us, I mean…I…it was her condition that I give it to you someday and I ah-“

“Bloody hell, Fitz,” she muttered as she realized he was holding a ring between his shaking fingers, so tightly the emerald stone was cutting into his skin.

“I’m not…I mean…you’re your own woman and I don’t want to own you or anything and I know the three of us can’t get married and you’ve never cared about that but she wanted you to have it and she’d kill me if I didn’t try to make an honest woman out of you somehow and I um…”

“Fitz,” she whispered. He looked ready to be sick.

“I love you, Jemma, please take it. I want our child to know her fathers are committed to this.” Jemma smiled. Maybe he wasn’t just in this for her. “I mean…” he glanced over at Trip nervously. “I mean I assume you are too-“

Trip took Fitz’s hand. “Always.”

Fitz nodded. “I um…Jesus, Jemma, just take the damn ring before I make an ever bigger ass out of myself, will you?”

Jemma pulled Fitz into a hug. “Oh, Fitz.”

“I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too, Fitz. And you, come here,” she reached for Trip and he wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Where in the hell is my ring?” He teased.

“You’ll get one when you’re the one growing a human inside of you,” Fitz retorted. “Speaking of-you need to see a doctor and you need vitamins-“

“And we need better food in that kitchen. We’re going all organic.”

“And we need a birthing plan.”

“And a house-“

“Yes, Coulson will understand. He can’t expect us all to live our lives in this bloody base and that bloody bus. I want somewhere with a yard so we can have-“

“A dog,” Trip finished.

Jemma groaned. “Oh God, the both of you are already driving me mad. Can we just take this one step at a time?”

“No,” they answered together and she rolled her eyes.

“You should eat something,” Trip said as he reached for the soup.

“No! There is no way in bloody hell I’m letting our baby eat that,” Fitz said as he reached for his phone. “I’ll call my mum and get a recipe for the nausea that’s fine for the baby but let’s get some real food.”

“Buffalo mozzarella and prosciutto sandwich,” she asked suddenly craving it. She never ate those when she made it, Fitz was the one who loved it and Trip had grown to. He’d even learned to make her pesto aioli.

Trip kissed the top of her head. “Anything you want.”

“And chips. Not those disgusting American kind either, I mean real chips with garlic aioli. Oh and a pistachio milkshake with little dark chocolate shavings on top.”

The boys both eyed her warily.

“I know it’ll all end up being thrown up later but I don’t care. I’m starving. And put that phone away, we’re not telling your mum about the baby over the phone. She’s visiting soon, we can wait until then. May will have a remedy, I’m sure; all of her sisters have children and Chinese medicine is far more valid as a form of science than the old world magic your mum believes in.”

“Oy, that old world ‘magic’ as you call it got you through a lot of long nights of studying and hangovers.”

“Yes, I know, but I think even she would agree the baby comes first and I’m the one having this baby and I’m the one who gets the final vote on everything.”

“But there’s two of us, that’s not fair we deserve a vote too,” Trip said, offended.

Jemma smirked. “So you can both gang up on me? I don’t think so. You each get half of a vote and when we’re tied Skye can be the one who breaks it.”

“Oy! I’m not letting Skye make decisions!”

“She’s going to be the aunt, Fitz, she gets a vote.”

Fitz scoffed. “Well if that’s the case why doesn’t Ward get a vote?”

Jemma crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Too soon,” Trip muttered and Fitz gave her a weak smile.

“I um…right, you know what’s best, love, I’ll just…let’s go make those sandwiches, eh Trip?”

Trip stood and scooped Jemma into his arms. She squealed as he led her out of the room. “I’ll see what I can do about your demands and Fitz can help you clean up.”

“Or the two of you can help me clean up and then I can take a nap while the two of you make me a feast.”

“You took a five hour nap-“

“Right now the baby is literally sucking up all of her energy. Her body is going through hormonal changes and produc-“

“Yeah, we get it Fitz, you’re the one who knows about the science and how to take care of her but I know how to cook.”

“I’m just saying, she needs her res-“

“Excuse me, I’m not in the mood to hear the two of you bicker, I’m in the mood for the two of you to serve my ever need and desire.”

Trip scoffed. “I listen to the two of you bicker all the time and is this what the next few months are going to be like? You barking orders?”

“Absolutely,” she said with a nod and a smile.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” he muttered as he set her on the counter.

Fitz went right for the shower after handing Jemma her toothbrush. Trip turned to leave and Jemma stopped him with her foot. “I meant what I said, that shower is more than big enough for three.” They knew from experience.

“I thought you were tired?”

“No, I’m suddenly very full of energy but I’m looking forward to needing that nap later,” she teased as she pulled him closer and kicked the door closed with her foot.

“Is this even good for the-“ Trip glanced over her shoulder and nodded appreciatively. “I guess that answers my question.”

Jemma glanced in Fitz’s direction and smirked when she saw he was already in the shower giving her a ‘well’ look. Sometimes she appreciated that Fitz was far more about action than words and now was one of those times.

She hopped off the counter and a moment later joined him. “Hurry up, Trip, or we’re going to start without you,” she called.

“You’re like a hobbit, how did I let you boss me around all the time?” He muttered as he slipped off his shirt. He half-stepped into the shower before picking up the bin. “Um…Jemma…” he took one of the tests out of the trash and gave her a ‘look’. “How many of these did you take?”

“A few?”

“There are like…seven in here.”

“There’s the one I left in the lab oh and I ran blood samples. I had to be sure, I mean-“

Fitz cut her off with a kiss. “You’re adorable.”

Jemma beamed. “I know.”

Trip wrapped his arm around her from behind and placed a hand on her stomach. “I guess we know for sure you’re in there kid, your mom bought every pregnancy test in the state.”

“Actually, Skye and May bought the first one; I took the rest from the supply room.”

“Bloody lovely, now I know why Skye kept making fun of me all day. Someday she’s going to be sprogged and I’m not going to let her live it down.”

“Fitz, is right now really the time for you to complain about Skye?” Trip said as he motioned between the three of them.

Fitz grinned. “No…but before we start…I get a sandwich too, right?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. This man had possibly fathered her child. She was doomed.

“Oh, Fitz.”

 


End file.
